Cane Crazy
"Cane Crazy" is the first segment of the second episode of Amphibia. It premiered on June 18, 2019. Synopsis When Anne breaks Hop Pop's favorite cane, she and her friends set out to replace it. Plot After Anne starts showing Sprig some of her things, Hop Pop calls everyone up for food. Anne is put off by the gruel that Hop Pop has made and he responds by mocking her sensibilities. Anne in turn insults his cooking with Hop Pop threatening to kick Anne out if she does not learn to respect him. After Hop Pop leaves to take a nap, Anne begins mocking him to Sprig and Polly's delight. She takes an old cane and accidentally breaks if, frightening Sprig and Polly who explain that it was Hop Pop's favorite cane that has been passed down from generation to generation. Afraid that Hop Pop will actually kick her out, Anne convinces Sprig and Polly (she had to bribe the latter) into helping her fix it as basic glue and a knot fail to be ineffective. The trio head to Leopold Loggle, the local carpenter, to see if he can fix it. He admits that he cannot as it is made from special material from the Doom Tree which is located deep in the forest. He gives them a map, which Anne snaps a picture of with her phone, and race off to look for it. They come across the tree and Anne pulls of a "branch" only to learn that the "tree" is actually a giant insect who chases the trio all the way back to Loggle's store. Using a variety of objects, Anne fights off the creature until she finds a jar of termites (which Loggle owns because he is a "complicated man") and they eat away at the insect who simply meanders off afterwards. Due to the damage at Loggle's, Anne leaves the cane to cover the damage while Sprig leaves a push pen he was playing with earlier. The three return home dejected and Anne reveals to a fully awakened Hop Pop that he broke his favorite cane. While angry, he says that he never intended to throw her out and just wanted her to respect him, claiming that she reminded him of him "rough around the edges". They make up and Hop Pop reads some comebacks he wrote for earlier morning insults from Anne, only to realize that the moment has passed. Cast * Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy * Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar * Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar * Bill Farmer as Hop Pop Plantar * Brian Maillard as Leopold Loggle Trivia *The title is a reference to the very first Mickey Mouse cartoon Plane Crazy. *When Anne concludes that Hop Pop will evict her from the house, she says "I cannot go back to living in a cave", with a flashback showing her trying to sleep in a cave surrounded by giant creatures, while she states "The nights were the hardest". This suggests that Anne spent days in the Amphibian forest before moving to Hop Pop's house. *Anne's Snacker's Bar is clearly a reference to Snicker's. International Premieres *June 23, 2019 (Canada) *August 2, 2019 (Japan) *August 6, 2019 (Latin America) Gallery Cane Crazy 1.jpg Cane Crazy 2.jpg Cane Crazy 3.jpg Cane Crazy 4.jpg Cane Crazy 5.jpg Cane Crazy 6.jpg External links * Cane Crazy at the Amphibia Wiki Category:Amphibia episodes